Hurt
by duckgirl566
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Koga on the way to the well. When Sango finds her badly hurt, they keep what happend a secret from the others. But what happens when Kagome starts throwing up? Not an AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Must…get…away…_

Blood seeped through Kagome's cuts. Her clothes were soaked in blood, or what little there was of them. They had been mostly torn by _him_. Her legs and the area around them hurt so badly she limped slowly. She had lost the wolves for only a few hours, but they found her again. Right now Kagome prayed for a miracle she would be saved. Luckily that miracle came in the form of her best friend.

"Kagome!" Sango jumped off of Kirara and drew her sword. "Stay away from her!" Sango shouted. A few stupid wolves made advances for Kagome but they were sliced by Sango's sword. Kirara growled at the wolves, warning them to stay away from her mistress and her friend.

"S-Sango? Is that really…you?" Kagome heaved. Sango ran to her friend.

"It shall be alright Kagome, I promise you that," she said and held her friend as they flew away on the giant fire cat. Kagome passed out once they were in the air. _Kagome, what happened to you…?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the beginiing was probably confusing, especially since I didn't have an author's note or anything. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Kagome walked to the well anxiously. She wanted to go home, but staying with her friends in the feudal era was just so tempting. _I wish I could just skip these stupid tests._ Kagome walked up to the well and was about to jump in when she sensed something. _Two jewel shards are coming close, and fast. It must be-_

"Uh, hi Koga," she said awkwardly when he took her hands in his. _Why does this guy always wear a mini-skirt?_

"My dearest Kagome, it is time for me to claim you as mine," he proclaimed and smiled. His fangs seemed to sparkle venomously as he brought his face up to hers. "Come with me," He breathed.

Kagome pulled her hands away from his and stepped back. "Koga, you know I care about you," his eyes grew full of joy, "But only as a friend. I'm sorry. I cannot be your mate." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh, but here is the thing my sweet," he grew close again, his lips only an inch from hers, "You have no say in such matters. I am the alpha, and what I want, I get. And I very much desire you." His voice was heavy with malice and lust. Before Kagome could even cry out for help, Koga knocked her unconscious and took her into the forest.

"Wake up Kagome, my love. I want you to be awake to enjoy this." Kagome's eyes fluttered awake. She slowly sat up and took in the scenery around her. She was in the woods. The sky was dark. _It must be night time. Whose voice was that?_ Kagome stood and turned around. She came eye-to-eye with him, her brown meeting his blue.

"K-Koga!" she yelped and fell down on her butt from the surprise. He knelt down to meet her, getting very close. "W-where are we? Why a-am I h-here?" she stuttered, knowing the answer he would give.

"So we can become one my sweet." He smiled and pushed her onto the ground

"Koga, stop it," she tried to sound brave. It was hard when a wolf in a mini-skirt wanted to have sex with you though.

"I already said you have no say in the matter. I am a demon but you are a lowly human. And I want to screw you like there's no tomorrow," he said as his smile grew. Kagome shuddered, but not from pleasure of his closeness. It was for her fear of it.

"Please Koga. Don't do this," Kagome pleaded. Tears ran down her cheeks. He licked them away.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I do Kagome," he said and shredded her clothing, making his ultimate goal more accessible.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Kagome screamed in terrible pain as the demon broke her.

* * *

Amika sat near the door of her family's hut as a scream filled the night air. Her mother cowered in the corner, knowing the sound all too well. Amika grabbed a spear near the door. 

"Don't be a fool." She knew the voice.

"Can't you hear it? Some poor maiden is out there being raped and you want me to sit hear knowing I could have done something?"

"You would be killed instantly by the demon. Do not leave this hut," her step-father commanded. He walked over and tried to calm his wife.

"I am a bastard hanyou that knows nothing of her heritage. I just do not want another to suffer from the same fate I have," she said and sat down.

"I know," he said after his wife drifted off to sleep.

"We were so lucky. You took me and my mother in after she was also raped by a demon and found pregnant with a hanyou. I should be grateful to you. Instead I speak out against your will. I am sorry."

"I know. You are a wonderful daughter Amika, even if you are not mine. You are correct in how lucky the two of you were to find someone that cared," he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I only hope that woman out there will find someone too."

* * *

**Did it rock? Did it suck? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am getting good at this whole "updating normally" thing! Thanks you all soooo much for your reviews! Enjoy the chapter guys! **

* * *

The group of shard hunters headed out on their journey. Kagome had gotten back the feudal era a little sooner than expected so they began following a rumor they heard about a jewel shard. They had been two weeks into to be the present time. Since it was summer break Kagome could stay in the feudal era for longer amounts of time. It was about a month after what Kagome and Sango dubbed 'the incident'. The boys in the group had no idea what happened to Kagome.

"Kagome, wake up," Sango gently shook her friend awake. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Miroku was making a fire while talking to Shippo and Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Suddenly her stomach lurched and Kagome felt something rise in her throat.

Kagome shook off Sango and ran into the woods, far away from the camp. Sango looked up worriedly at her friend. "Kagome? Kagome!"

* * *

Coughing sounds flooded her ears and a fowl smell filled her nose as she threw up again. Kagome knelt near a nearby stream to wash her face when it was all over and done with. _This is the third morning this week I woke up doing this. I wish I had woken up before Miroku and Sango. Now they must be worried about me._

Kagome stood up and began the slow walk back to camp. _What's wrong with me? I don't feel sick for the rest of the day but in the mornings it's terrible._ Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when everybody's favorite hanyou jumped in front of her.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped and put her hand over her chest. "Don't scare me like that. What are you doing out here?"

"The better question is what are you doing out here. Aren't you normally making breakfast around this time?"

"Uh, I wanted to take a walk this morning," Kagome lied.

"Really? 'Cause normally that kit is attached to your hip in the mornings."

"Uh, he was sleeping?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"No he wasn't." _Drat! He's a lot smarter than he lets on._

"Inuyasha, I-,"

"This is the third morning in a row. What the hell is going on with you?" He eyed the miko suspiciously. _He knows something's wrong. Crap, what do I tell him?_

"I haven't been feeling well. That's all," Well, it was only a half-lie. She could live with it.

"Kagome…"

"Hey Inuyasha, why don't we go back to camp and I'll make you some ramen?" Kagome changed the subject. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the word 'ramen' and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back to camp the whole way.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short. What are you gonna do about it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo keeping my resolution this year!**

* * *

A scream echoed throughout the woods. Followed by a slap.

"You pervert! Keep your hands to yourself monk!" Sango scolded.

"Sango, it was my cursed hand! I swear it!" he replied but the young slayer just walked faster to catch up with the miko.

"When are you going to learn monk that grabbing a woman's butt isn't going to get you anywhere?" Inuyasha asked him. Miroku just rubbed his head, trying to quell the swelling of his new bump. Kagome's eyes grew wide. Inuyasha turned to the miko with a look of concern on his face. "Kagome, are you okay?" He could smell the raw fear coming off of her in waves, and the smell of salty tears were fast coming too.

"I just…let's make camp and have some lunch, okay? If you'll all excuse me, I…I need to be alone for a little while." Kagome ran quickly into the woods, not allowing her companions to ask any questions. When she felt as if she was far enough away from them all, she knelt down and threw up.

"I wish I knew why I am puking like this." Kagome groaned as she sat down near a small stream of water to wash away the smell. "I just wish these stupid images would just go away!" she shouted in frustration. After a few tears, she stood up. "Maybe I just need to go home, get away from the quest for a little while. We haven't come up with any new leads, so it would be okay. Maybe I'll even be able to extinguish these terrible memories." Kagome steadily walked back to camp. She was completely unaware of the golden eyes watching her.

_What memories?_

"Hey guys," Kagome said walking back to the camp. "I was wondering…would it be okay if I go home for a while?"

"Are you alright lady Kagome?" Miroku stood up and asked.

"I'm fine; I just have something important I need to figure out. Sango, could I borrow Kirara?"

"Uh, sure." The small fire cat transformed and Kagome jumped on. Miroku handed her back pack up to her.

"I'm really sorry about this guys. Tell Inuyasha I said goodbye?"

"Of course," Sango said with a worried smile.

"I wonder where he went off to?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Bye!" Kagome called as she flew up into the air.

"Hey! Where is she going?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Sango and Miroku packing up.

"She needed to go to her era for a little while," Miroku explained.

"And you just let her go?"

"Yes we did, now shut-up and help us. We can make it back to the village by sunset if we leave here now."

* * *

Kagome clutched her purse tightly in her hand. _This is stupid. There's no way I could be…stupid. This is stupid. _She walked down the empty aisles looking for the item that would quell her fears. She found a shelf in aisle 7 that held the things. _Why are there so many kinds!_ She grabbed a box and dashed around the other aisles, picking up random items, as if she would be less embarrassed if she bought other things._ Oh shit._ Kagome thought when she saw who was working the register.

"Hello Kagome," Hojo said with an eager smile.

"Hi Hojo," Kagome replied and put her purchases on the counter. Two bleeps rang through the empty store.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Something wrong Hojo?" _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

Hojo held up a pack of tampons and a box of pregnancy tests in his hands. "If you need the one, why would you need-,"

"The tests are for a friend Hojo," Kagome interrupted.

"Who? Is it Ayumi?"

"No, just please Hojo, ring me up?"

"Uh, okay. Your total is $15.63." Kagome handed him a twenty, grabbed her bag ad bolted out of the store.

* * *

**I'm killing you with this ending, aren't I? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chappie!**

* * *

Kagome sat and ate some gummy worms she picked up at the drugstore and waited for her results. _Which is stupid since I'm _not _pregnant! _

She glanced around the bedroom she grew up in. _My calendar is behind a month. _Kagome flipped the page back and looked at the year. _To think it's been two years since I fell down the well. But only a month since the defeat of Naraku. And we are still looking for the sacred jewel shards. _She looked at all of the small boxes and gasped when she saw the current date. She dropped the calendar and hugged herself, because she began to shiver.

She was late. A whole two weeks late.

She paced around the bathroom, the tile cold on her bare feet. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening. The test will prove it. Maybe I just forgot about my period. Yeah, yeah, I had my period, and I forgot about it._

The small alarm on her wrist watch buzzed and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. It was ready. The test that would determine everything, her future, the fate of the jewel, everything._ Even though everything is going to stay the same because I am NOT PREGNANT!_

She picked it up at stared at the results. Tears flooded out of her brown eyes as she dropped the test and ran out of the house. On the white and green bathroom tiles, a single card lay.

Positive.

* * *

"I hope Kagome's alright." The group was crowded in Kaede's hut. The old miko stirred a pot of stew over the fire in the corner. Inuyasha sat in a huff in another. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat in the middle, leaving a space open for the hanyou.

"I'm sure she's fine Shippo. Lady Kagome probably just needed a break from shard hunting for a little while, that's all."

Sango looked at the floor of the hut. She wanted to believe Miroku's explanation for Kagome's sudden need to go home, but she couldn't. Miroku and Shippo had no idea of the burden Kagome carried. The secret Kagome kept inside from even her own mother. _The only reason I know is because I was the one that rescued her._ Sango thought. She stood up and walked outside into the cool sunset. Sango stared at the sky.

* * *

Back inside the hut, the boys tried to figure out why she left.

"Did I say something rude?"

"She probably just wanted to stretch her legs, Monk," Inuyasha replied.

"Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"I was worried about you Inuyasha! You haven't said anything since we came back to the village. Normally you would have made a ton of jerk comments by now and you've been silent! OWW!"

Shippo cried as the hanyou punched him on the back of the head.

"Now Inuyasha, that was uncalled for."

"Shut-up monk."

Miroku sighed at the hanyou and turned to Shippo.

"Would you mind stepping outside Shippo? I would like to speak to Inuyasha alone."

"Fine, but you be careful. Who knows what might happen when you're dealing with a half-wit."

"Would you get out of here runt!"

Shippo eeped and ran out of the hut to find safety with the demon slayer. **(A/N: Does anyone else find the irony in that?)**

Inuyasha glared at the monk.

"What do you want bouzo?"

* * *

My family just got a new puppy! He name is Kalie, a terrier mix. Sadly, she was abused vert badly before we got her. Hopefully we can help her not be afraid anymore! Jo-jo ( my other dog) seems to like her, so that's good. Kalie doesnt like me very much, but I hope she will warm up to me soon. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**My head hurts, I have a test tomorrow, I have a quiz tomorrow, I Oliver practice tomorrow, I have a project in German that's due on Friday that I didn't even start yet. DO NOT PISS ME OFF!**

* * *

Last Time:

"Would you mind stepping outside Shippo? I would like to speak to Inuyasha alone."

"Fine, but you be careful. Who knows what might happen when you're dealing with a half-wit."

"Would you get out of here runt!"

Shippo eeped and ran out of the hut to find safety with the demon slayer.

Inuyasha glared at the monk.

"What do you want bouzo?"

This Time:

Inuyasha crossed his arms. Miroku sighed, knowing this conversation would be a difficult one.

"I'll pretend you didn't call me that."

"Whatever," he sighed. Kaede kept stirring the pot.

"I am sorry Lady Kaede, but would you mind stepping out for a moment?"

The old miko stood and faced the monk. "Be sure my stew does not boil over or burn?"

Miroku smiled at the woman. "You have my word as a monk."

"Keh, some holy man you are." The old miko chuckled and stepped outside.

"Okay Inuyasha, it's just us now."

"Really, I didn't know that. Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Miroku rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Inuyasha, something is wrong with our fair ladies. I think, more specifically, Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha looked up at the name 'Kagome'. His eyes, once filled with boredom, were now filled with concern for her welfare. "What do you mean bouzo?" He tried to sound as tough as he could, but in reality he was quaking inside. The woman he loved, secretly of course, was in some type trouble and he wanted to know about it. _Why wouldn't she come to me? I mean, sure she would go to Sango, but why wouldn't she tell me?_

"Lady Kagome has been acting strangely. When I caressed Sango's bottom-,"

"You mean when you groped her ass?"

Miroku sweat-dropped. "Well, if you want to say it harshly, yes. Anyway, when I did that, Lady Kagome seemed…"

"Scared."

"Yes, you noticed it too?"

"I smelled her fear. She's been smelling strangely lately, but I can't figure out why."

"This is strange," Miroku put a fist to his chin, forming a thinker's pose. "Maybe the two are connected somehow?"

"I don't…"Inuyasha stopped. He was staring at the opening of the hut that led outside.

"What is it?"

Inuyasha ignored him and stood up. He stepped outside to see Sango hugging a sobbing Kagome. Kaede was sending Shippo to stay with another villager's family. Kirara was rubbing her body against Kagome's legs, trying to comfort her.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and sad when Kagome sobbed the words he hated to hear.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Aren't I nice? Please review and make me feel better. I feel like shit right now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short. Sorry! XP**

* * *

"That bastard!" Sango punched the tree next to her, but hot tears immediately filled her eyes. She recoiled in pain and held her hand. Miroku went to comfort her, but a death glare sent him away, knowing now was not the time to be with the demon slayer, innocent intentions or not. Inuyasha stood next to the door of the hut, listening to see if Kagome was in any pain.

"Lady Sango," Miroku began from a distance, "May I be so bold as to ask what, or whom, you are talking about?"

Sango stared at the ground. "I can't tell you."

Inuyasha turned to look at her. His eyes were as cold as ice.** (A/N: _You're willing to sacrifice our love!_ Sorry, I love foreigner. I couldn't help myself!)**

"What do you mean you can't tell us!"

She stared up at him to meet his hard gaze. "I mean I _can't_ tell you!"

"Excuse me, but if I may so bold as to ask you all to SHUT-UP!" The three of them turned to face the old miko. Kaede noticed she had their attention and smiled to herself. The silence was a rare occurrence for the group. But, certain hanyou decided to break it.

"Well!"

Her old eyes opened, now filled with seriousness none of them had ever seen before.

"This, 'pregnancy test' from Lady Kagome's era was correct. She is indeed pregnant," she said. Inuyasha felt a terrible pang in his chest so great that instinctively grabbed his heart. He could swear he heard his heart shattering. _Can't they hear it? Can they really not hear the pieces falling and shattering onto the very floor of my soul?_

Miroku's brow bunched together. His eyes closed for a moment until they opened. He had a smile on his face and held his hands out to the group.

"We must congratulate Lady Kagome, for her child is truly a blessing. Lady Kaede, do you know any special prayers or blessings? I know a few, but I want to know of your knowledge."

The group stared at the monk, openmouthed. They were all wondering what was passing through the monk's head.

"I'll think about it, Lord Monk. Lady Sango, please come with me to see Kagome." She turned to the two men. "Would you both please leave this area for a while? This conversation will be most private."

Inuyasha scowled at the old woman. "No way! I want to go see Kagome!" He turned around and walked toward the hut. Sango hurried and stood in his way. "Move Sango," he growled. Sango gulped, being fully aware the angry hanyou could rip her to shreds. She stood her ground.

"I don't think it's wise to go in there right now Inuyasha. I- hey!" Inuyasha gently shoved her aside and continued on his way to the hut. He pulled the bamboo curtain aside to see Kagome sitting up-right on a futon, a blanket covering her bottom half. She was twiddling her thumbs and staring at the wall opposite her in concentration. The entire scene shouted, "comfort me" but the hanyou couldn't find it in himself to do it. Here she was, baring another man's child, and he was just the lonesome hanyou that didn't deserve her but loved her all the same.

Kagome sensed his presence and looked up at him, flashing a weak smile. "What? No congratulations?" A choked sob escaped her throat. Kagome held her head in her hands and cried. Inuyasha knelt down next to fallen miko and held her. She put her head on his chest and sobbed for God only knows how long. All the while Inuyasha had one thought going through his head.

'_Who is he?'

* * *

_

**Review darn it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:Dodges blunt objects that are being thrown at her: Okay, okay! I get it, it has been _forever_ since I last updated. I'm sorry. Life has been hectic, and course selection for 9th grade has been taking up so much of my freaking time. O.M. has been crazy, and we only have a month left to 1.) Make costumes, 2.)Edit script, 3.)Finish vehicle, 4.)Finish float, and we haven't even begun to practice. Not to mention my school is putting on _Oliver!_ and I have to learn my part _and_ the chorus part!**

**Oh, and the oratoricle contest? Making my life a living hell. I've written about fourteen different speeches, all beginning with, "My future is bright because...". They all SUCK! ****Oh, did I mention the Marching Band auditions are coming up? Yeah, and I haven't even practiced for it yet. I haven't even signed up for an audition time yet. **

**Now, as I take some time to update at least _one _of my stories, I see the floppy disk on my desk next to the computer. I am reminded of the _Push_ novel writing contest. And I'm only on page 17 out of 50. With a month left to finish it, fill out two copies of the paperwork, and write a two-page outline on the entire book!**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as you read, remember this poor duck's math grade is slowly, but surley going down the toilet. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I was Rumiko Takahashi, why the _hell_ would I be writing _here_?**

* * *

"Kaede, what is it?" Sango asked. The two women sat outside the hut while Inuyasha was inside with Kagome. Miroku left to find Shippo. 

"I could not get Kagome to tell me the name of the father. But from the bruises, I could easily tell it was a demon. This demon raped her, didn't he?" The tone Kaede spoke was on of knowing, not of questioning. Sango just nodded her head.

"Kagome told me she didn't want anyone to find out. I guess she doesn't want to believe it happened. I didn't think she could get hurt by living that fantasy." The demon slayer rubbed her temples. "But this baby is going to be a _lot _of reality for her. Poor Kagome." Sango let a few of the tears that had been threatening to fall stain her face. Kaede grabbed Sango's hand in her wrinkled one and held it.

"Who is it Sango?" she asked. Sango turned her head.

"I, she-,"

"Sango," Kaede's voice was stern. She cupped Sango's chin and turn the demon slayer's head toward her. "You are not helping Lady Kagome by keeping the father a secret. Eventually I will have to deliver this baby and I need to know who the father is." The old woman let go of Sango and took a step back. "Now, who is he?"

Sango sobbed something out.

"What?"

"Koga," she whispered and dashed of into the village to look for Miroku.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" His eyes fluttered open and stared down at the miko he held. "Inuyasha, did you stay with me all night?" 

"Uh…yeah. I guess I did." He blushed and released her.

"Ah, you two are finally awake. It's almost mid-morning." Miroku walked into the hut.

"Oh, sorry. Where is everyone?" The monk cocked his head. _She is with child, yet she still thinks of everyone else._

"Sango, Shippo and I are getting ready to go with Kaede. Apparently a village near by has been having a demon problem and they want our help exterminating it."

"Alright, I'll get ready to leave." Kagome went over to her bag to get her bow and quiver, but Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"Lady Kagome, I do not think it is wise for you to go. You need to think of your unborn child."

Miroku left the hut. Kagome went right back to gathering her weapon as soon as he left.

"I'm not that far along. I won't stop functioning just because I'm pregnant."

"Kagome… who is he?" she turned around. Kagome had forgotten Inuyasha was even there.

"Inuyasha, please, I-,"

"Tell me." Inuyasha's voice was cold. She knew this would happen. He was always jealous when other men were around. Now she was having another man's baby, so his need to be overprotective would kick into overdrive. Kagome sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me when I say this Inuyasha. You don't want to know." She walked out of the hut, leaving the hanyou alone.

* * *

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walked in a group, discussing the date for Miroku and Sango's wedding. Inuyasha and Shippo trailed behind, but only because they didn't have any real interest about the subject. 

"So, Youfu, are you excited about Kagome having a baby?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you just call me?"

"Youfu?"

"Why?"

Shippo looked up at the hanyou quizzically. "Well, if Kagome is my Youbo, I thought that would make you my Youfu. Kagome is having my brother or sister; even though they would be inu-hanyou I would still consider it my sibling."

"Shippo…the pup isn't…mine." Inuyasha said quietly.

"But…how can that be?" With this question Inuyasha became angry at the kit. Shippo may have been young, but he wasn't ignorant. He knew about demon mating.

"She's not my mate, you moron. And I don't go around screwing females for the sheer fun of it. The pup isn't mine."

"You're lying!"

"No I ain't kit!"

"Yes you are! Kagome would never have a baby with nobody else but you! And you can't force someone to mate with you!"

"Hey guys! Are you just going to stand there or are you coming with us to this village? We'll need you help!" Sango called out. The two demons had gotten a noticeably far away distance form the group. Shippo dashed ahead to the group but Inuyasha stayed behind to think.

He knew that women were raped sometimes. When he was child he saw men drag women into the woods and do the horrible deed. But that could never happen to hi Kagome. She wasn't ever alone and she was always at school or studying at the shrine in her era. She couldn't have been raped. Never.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Youfu**- adopted father

**Youbo**-adopted mother

* * *

**For the love of God...please...review...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Iron-reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha cried as his claws swept through a worm-looking demon. A large swarm attacked the village not but an hour after their arrival. Sango threw her boomerang-bone, slicing a large pack of the beasts. Miroku and the monk that presided in the village helped with the fight, but it was a lot harder because of Miroku's loss of the wind tunnel.

* * *

Kagome ran into a hut where struggled cries were heard.

"How could this be happening now?" shouted a man, who held onto a woman's hand. She was lying on the floor, with tears down her face. Her legs were spread a part, her stomach protruding from her slightly open peasant kimono.

She was in labor.

"Ai, please hold on, my sweet Ai," he cooed. She let out another painful moan as another contraction waved over her.

"Oh my god," Kagome said, running in the corner of the hut, where she saw a basin of water. Sticking her hand in the tub, she felt the water was warm. _At least _something_ is in my favor today._

"Kagome, what's wrong with that lady?" Shippo asked, perched from her shoulder. Kagome had almost forgotten he was there. She ignored him for the moment though. She turned to the man.

"Is she pregnant?" She asked him, serious and nervous, though the latter didn't show.

"Yes, her contractions began not a while ago. Lord Seijin, the village monk, was going to deliver the child, since we lack a midwife. But he was called to the disturbance. I fear-,"

"Nagusame…"the woman moaned. Her eyes were shut tightly in her pain as another contraction overtook her.

"I am here, Ai, my aisai. I will not leave you." He said, wincing slightly as she gripped his hand tighter.

"I…I am a miko. I have been trained by my master, Priestess Kaede, on how to deliver children. Though I shall need your help, sir-,"

"My name is Nagusame. You may call me by it, honored miko. I would be honored for you to, ugh," he grunted in discomfort because of the woman's grip on his hand, "if you delivered our aiji.

Kagome nodded. "Shippo, I need towels of rags or something for when the child is born. Can you get me those Shippo?"

"Yes Kagome," he said, as he raced to find what she asked.

"Okay, let's see what's going on down here," she said warily. _Okay, so I lied about knowing how to deliver children. But I've seem Kaede do it and on our travels I've seen it done fifty times. Plus, on TV it doesn't look too hard, so I can do this. I just have to be confident._

Kagome peeled up the blanket that covered the woman's lower half and reeled back at the sight. She estimated in her head, and _DEAR GOD! SHE'S FULLY DIALATED! _

That was when Kagome noticed it- a small head coming out of the woman's vagina.

"Um, Ai?" she called out among the woman's cries. The man named Nagusame looked up and nodded. "I need you to push for me."

"What?" she gasped.

That's when Kagome was sure of it- she was going to have a _lot _of…fun delivering this baby.

* * *

Outside the fight still raged on. Inuyasha was coated in a grim to gross to even think about, while Sango suffered from miner cuts, bumps and bruises from the battle.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, above the cries of the dying youkai. "What happened to Kagome? Where is she?"

Inuyasha turned to look around. _Danm, when did I let her out of my sight? Please, don't be hurt Kagome!_

"Is she with Miroku? He seemed concerned about her earlier," he shouted back to her as he sliced three more of the disgusting creatures.

"I can only hope she is," she shouted back as she caught her weapon, only to throw it back again.

* * *

Miroku and the village monk tended to the wounded in the forest, just next to the clearing that the village had been built in.

"Lord Miroku, I fear that I cannot stay with you much longer," Seijin said, whilst he tended to a wounded man.

"What? Are you going to fight the battle? Because I believe Lady Sango and Inuyasha can handle it. The fight seems to be dying down. I do not mean to be insubordinate to you holy one, but with your age-,"

"Calm yourself Miroku, for I am not leaving you to bring death to those demons, but life to a child. A woman went into labor just before this attack. I worry for the safety of her and her child if I am not there to give birth to the child. This woman is small, and as a child she suffered a great illness. Of course, she recovered, but not without struggle. I left them only for the safety of the rest of the village. I only hope that kami-sama meant for me to do such as I did."

"Then leave, I can handle-,"

Miroku stopped talking when a woman's scream filled the air.

* * *

"Push Ai!" Kagome shouted she watched as a bead of sweat dripped off the tip of her nose.

"I cannot miko Kagome!" The soon to be mother moaned/cried.

"Push!"

"Be strong aisai, for the child, please," Nagusame shouted above her cries, caressing her cheek softly, looking to comfort her.

"Push! Please Lady Ai, you have to." Kagome coached. "I have its head!"

A thankful smile crossed the faces of both parents, a tear of joy rolling down their faces.

"One more push and I think it'll be over," Kagome stated, almost sure.

Ai's scream filled the air, piercing it like a knife through flesh.

* * *

The village was silent. The swarm of demons was killed, though their reasons for their attack were still unknown.

Sango looked to Inuyasha, passing him a look of worry. But the feeling was short-lived, since she was swept up into someone's arms and spun around. He turned her to face him, faces only inches apart.

"I was so worried I wouldn't have a bride."

"I'm fine Miroku, but that scream-,"

"I think Inuyasha is already investigating that problem."

They looked around the battle field, noticing the wreckage.

But there was no hanyous around.

* * *

_Please, don't let that have been Kagome. I don't care what happens, she just can't be hurt or…_

He shook his head, not letting himself think about what would be worse than Kagome dead.

The silence of the village was shaken by cries…of a baby.

* * *

"You did it Ai. You are even more beautiful now than the perfection I wedded those seven months ago."

"Seven?" Kagome smirked as the couple blushed. The miko wash bathing the baby, while Shippo had a blanket ready for Kagome.

"We were…in love," Ai said with a smile

Kagome smiled as she wrapped the small baby in a blanket.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, bursting into the hut where the new family plus miko plus fox demon resided. Kagome drew and hushed finger to her lips to shush the hanyou.

"Inuyasha be quiet, this baby was just born a few moments ago!"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! You should have seen it!" Shippo cried, only to get the same gesture Kagome gave to Inuyasha. He brought the volume of his voice down. "Kagome was amazing! She delivered the baby all by herself. It was kinda gross, but she did it." He raced over to Kagome, jumping into her now clean arms. "Are you gonna be doin' that in a few months Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the little demon sadly, faking a smile for him. "Yes Shippo, but I'll be at Ai's end."

Kagome put Shippo down and turned to Inuyasha. "How did it go out there?" she asked, pointing towards the door.

"Fine, but—,"

"Lady Ai!" "Kagome!" "Kagome!" came the cries of two monks and a demon slayer.

* * *

Translations courtesy ofhttp/ (pregnant woman's name): love

seijin (village monk's name): saint, sage, holy man

nagusame (Ai's husband, new father): comfort

aisai: beloved wife

aiji: beloved child


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was definatly a little more angsty, hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Kagome looked up at the night sky, a feeling of dread passing like a wave over the sand. She saw the miracle of life, a child's birth. She helped a soul see the beautiful rays of the sun. She heard the cries of a brand new baby greet the day.

Yet she was miserable.

Ai's cries…Nagusame's coaching…their smiles, full of love for each other…she wouldn't have it with the birth of _her_ baby.

She knew the word "bastard"— a fatherless child. An illegitimate child. A child born out of wedlock. All of the definitions fit. She was about to give birth to a fatherless child, born out of wedlock, illegitimate. She wiggled out of her sleeping bag and walked to the small creek near their camp. She lied down by the water's edge and touched her stomach through her pajama top, feeling the tears come faster. She broke out into full sobs. The birth of Ai and Nagusame's son was two months ago. She told her mother the week after.

* * *

"Kagome darling, you're back!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and put down the book she was reading. Kagome dragged her feet to sit down on the living room couch, a cushion separating her from her mother. Mrs. Higurashi turned to look at her daughter. "Kagome, what is it? Is something wrong? Did someone get hurt?"

Kagome hugged herself, rocking slightly, trying to hold back her tears. Then they came, in sobs that wrenched at Mrs. Higurashi's very soul. The mother moved over and collected her daughter in her arms.

She noticed the changes in Kagome. She was forced to grow up. Her baby became a women a lot faster than she should have. Her childhood was taken from her by the quest. Kagome had seen death, entire armies slaughtered before her eyes. She knew love and heart break, joy and pain. She looked evil right in the eye.

Her baby was not a baby anymore.

"I…I was okay, I was fine at first, and Sango was so comforting and helped me keep it a secret even though she said I should tell Inuyasha but then I began getting sick a lot, so I came back here and took a test, then Kaede checked me out and stuff, she said my test was right, and I don't know what to do, since he won't want it, and he doesn't even know, and I feel really confused right now 'cause Ai and Nagusame were so happy, but I know I won't be 'cause I don't love him Momma, I don't! But I can't get rid of it, it would kill me inside, so I have to keep it, but every time I look at it I'll think of him and the memories and the pain and the sadness and the screams and the disappointed looked in his eyes and how I didn't want this!" Kagome drew in a huge breath looking up at her mother's face only to hide her head in her mother's chest again. "I didn't want this!" Kagome wailed into her mother's comforting arms, sobs making her body heave.

"Kagome…I have no idea what you just said at all…so give it to me straight…what happened to you?" Mrs. Higurashi looked into her daughter's glossy eyes as she saw Kagome's face try hard not to crumple again.

"I was raped and now I'm pregnant!"

Mrs. Higurashi held Kagome to her tightly, crying with her daughter. She thanked god that neither Sota nor gramps was home.

Kagome was defiantly not her baby girl anymore.

* * *

Kagome let the tears stain her cheeks. Everything was falling apart. The hunt for the jewel shards would have to end soon, and Kagome wasn't sure when they could begin to search again. She would be so busy with the baby. Any hope of letting Inuyasha know her true feeling for him went down the drain. Why would he want her over Kikyo? Especially since she would tie him down, and she knew that Inuyasha would not be ready to settle down for a _long_ time.

Then came Koga. What would he do? He had pledged his un-dying love to her for so long, yet she was pregnant with his baby and alone. _Some love_.

Kagome sat up and stared at the water. She decided to make a promise to herself. _I don't want Koga to know his baby._ She thought bitterly. _He raped and abandoned me, and if he wants to see his kid that's too bad. _She placed a hand on her stomach that protruded from her night shirt. _I will treat this child the way it deserves to be treated. I don't ever want it to feel guilty, or ashamed of itself. No child should have to feel that way. Ever._

Kagome flinched when she heard a movement from behind her. Doing the best she could, she stood up only to feel woozy and nauseas. _No, not now!_

Inuyasha walked through the bushes and Kagome relaxed, only to feel bile rise in her throat. _This isn't good.

* * *

_

Inuyasha sat by the river. It made him want to die. Kagome was having a pup. But it wasn't _his _pup. That was the only problem. Kagome did not glow with the radiance of a soon to be mother. She never talked about names. Hell, she wouldn't even talk about the father. That was what bugged him the most. The fact Kagome refused to tell him who the father was irked him; making his suspicions seem more like reality. Shippo's words echoed through his head.

"_Yes you are! Kagome would never have a baby with nobody else but you! And you can't force someone to mate with you!"_

Shippo was so young, how would he know what some men would do just for sick pleasure? How would he know about…? Inuyasha shook, his head, grateful to be away from camp, as he wanted to be alone to clear his head.

_I love her, but she's having another's baby. _He stared down at his hands. He made his fist uncurl, seeing his mind made up. _I…I will stay and help Kagome with this baby. When the father comes to her, I will leave._

The sound of a twig snapping under a human foot caused Inuyasha to become alert, but realized it was someone he would never truly fear. She lay down by the water's edge and began to sob, seeming to be thinking hard. She put a delicate hand on her stomach and sat up to stare at the water. He moved, only slightly. Walking toward he to show there was no need for alarm, he saw Kagome through a hand to cover her mouth, only to push it away to vomit. 

Instead of being grossed out like Kagome thought he would be, Inuyasha walked around the mess she made to rub soothing circles on her back and held her hair. She heaved again, but still he stayed by her side, trying to comfort the miko the best he could. When she was finished, nothing left in her stomach, he led her to the creek bed to help wash her face and to get her to sip water. As soon as the acid taste in her mouth had almost dissipated, Inuyasha held her, placing a clawed hand on her belly.

_It will hurt too much to see them in love, together, with a baby that I wish was mine._

_

* * *

_

**The only teachers that gave me any real homework today was my pre-algebra teacher. (darn you Mrs. Mowerer!) But I was able to finish it and I had a TON of free time. So what normally takes me a few weeks to do took an afternoon! I'm so happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Months seemed to fly past them. Soon, news was out to the villagers—Lady Kagome was with child. It was difficult for Kagome to walk around without women coming up to her, cooing and talking to her belly. Every time someone asked about the father Sango was at her side, holding her hand in comfort.

Miroku had convinced the men of the village to build a hut for Kagome and the baby. It was the least they could do, he told them, for all the wonderful things Kagome did for the village.

Families gave Kagome gifts and well-wishes. Many gave her their prayers. Everyone tried to make her pregnancy as comfortable as possible.

Inuyasha struggled with it at first, but after that night in the village he began helping out. Every morning he was close to Kagome's side. Soon, with her ever growing belly, she had trouble standing, sitting, and doing daily tasks. He held her when she cried, even if her reasons for crying seemed stupid to him. It boggled his mind when he thought about how many times she cried about not being able to see her own feet.

Indeed, Kagome's stomach grew and grew. She was now 18, and with a stomach like she had, she could have easily passed as 24, closer to the normal age of a new mother.

Kagome stood outside by the God Tree, watching the sunrise, thankful the beautiful moment wouldn't be ruined by morning sickness. She turned her head when she heard footsteps behind her. Her worried expression turned to a smile when she saw who it was.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kagome? She would never be up this early."

"Very funny Inuyasha," she said sarcastically. He smirked and stood next to her. His silver locks moved in the gentle breeze, tickling her arms. She placed a hand on her belly, only for it to be covered by his. She looked up at him, concerned. "Inuyasha? What is it?"

"I…I want to know why you never told me who the father is. I think I deserve to know, after all that's happened the past nine months." She ripped away from him, looking at him accusingly.

"Is that why you did all of those things, Inuyasha? Is that why you've helped me with this?" she gestured to her belly, indicating the baby. The fire in her eyes scared him, terrified him. "Is that why you," she got quiet, looking down at the ground, only to look up again with tears in her eyes, "you held me all those times I cried? You only wanted to find out who he father is?"

Inuyasha grew uncomfortable, figiting with his hands. "Kagome, be careful, you don't want to go into, um, that thing…"

"Labor, Inuyasha. I'll be going into labor. I'll be doing exactly what Ai did all those months ago, when apparently _you_ decided to start caring!" She held her face in her hands.

"Shut-up!" he shouted. Everything grew still. Birds got quiet; clouds seemed to stop drifting by in the sky. The grass stopped growing, the leaves stopped dancing. The sun even seemed to stop rising. Time itself had stopped for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It has been nothing but one God-damn struggle for me to even stay here, let alone be with you guys. I have been through countless times where all I was given was crap, for trying to help. Hormones, vomiting, crying, names, all of that is some of the shit I've dealt with the past nine God-damn months. I have been doing everything a decent father would do for his mate, all this time."

His eyes seemed to get a red haze to them for a second, only for Inuyasha to get some control back. "Don't you get it Kagome? He should be here _with_ you. He abandoned you. Hell, he didn't even mark you. Whoever you chose to do this with is one son of a bitch. Yet you decide to _protect him_. He has a pup, yet he isn't here, taking responsibility for this, for what he did!

"So don't give me that "pretending to care" shit, Kagome. It seems like _I'm_ the only one who _does_ care!"

Kagome looked at him, at the ground, then at him again. Her eyes burned and her face was fierce. "Sit!" she turned away from him, her hands covering her face. 'It seems like _I'm_ the only one who _does_ care!' Those were his exact words.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, turning around to face him again. He looked up at her from the ground. "I am due in three days. Whether you are there or not is your choice." She began walking away towards the village, only to stop. "And, if what you say is true, I am not protecting him. I am protecting you."

She turned and kept walking, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

* * *

**Duckgirl566: TA DA! The document manager is being nice again! Now, for some serious business. As some of you may or may not know, I have someone that MUST be introduced.**

**Ducky alter ego: Or I would beat her.**

**Duckgirl566: You were supposed to let me introduce you.**

**Ducky alter ego: But you would take forever, so I decided to do it myself.**

**Hello readers, and losers that go around reading only authors notes, not stories.**

**Duckgirl566: We know you are out there, somewhere.**

**Ducky alter ego: Would you shut-up? I am trying to talk to them.**

**Duckgirl566: Oh, sorry. Go ahead.**

**Ducky alter ego: Thank you.**

**Anyway, I am ducky alter ego, recently escaped from the back of Duckgirl's brain. It was quite dusty back there.**

**Duckgirl566: Now that just wasn't nice.**

**Ducky alter ego: What did I say about shutting up? Anyway, I am free and here to stay. Hopefully, I can whoop this writer's butt into shape. :gets out a whip: Write slave!**

**Duckgirl566: What have I gotten myself into?**

**:Ducky alter ego cracks whip:**

**WHAAAA! I'M GOING, I'm GOING!**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"Two more days Kagome…do you think you're ready?" Sango asked. Kagome was sitting on the futon, sent to bed rest by Kaede.

The raven haired girl looked at her best friend and smiled. "I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?" She rested her hands on her belly. "I sort of wish I could have the baby in my era, in case of any complications. But I think it is best for Kaede to do it. I don't think the doctors of my time would know what to do with it!"

Sango tried to laugh at her best friend's joke, but found it a little depressing. This child, she realized, would never be able to live in Kagome's world, from what she understood. Demons did not exist in her time, though Sango found it hard to believe. The child would be hanyou, not something that would ever be respected, or even tolerated in this era. But it would never have to grow up like the other hanyou she knew, Inuyasha, did. This baby would be surrounded by Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and she. The villagers seemed to tolerate Inuyasha, so why not this baby?

"Lady Kagome," Kaede called. Sango and Kagome both looked up. "There are two humans and…well, I'll let them come in."

A young, scuffed up girl walked in. Her two pig tails made her look so much younger than she actually was. An old, almost too small kimono graced her young teen figure. A woman followed in after her, in a slightly nicer kimono, but her face looked worn and tired, from years of grief, so it seemed. They stood in the far corner of the hut, to be followed in by Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome was holding Sango's hand and when she noticed the girl both girls squeezed.

The young girl was a hanyou.

"What the hell do you two want with Kagome?" the hanyou asked. The girl only walked toward Kagome and stopped about six inches away from her.

"Y-yes?" Kagome stuttered nervous from this girl. The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"At least, my search is done!" she cried. "I have finally found you." The girl dropped to a low bow in front of Kagome. Everyone's eyes opened in shock, except for the woman the girl came with. The woman smiled.

"Excuse me, but…do I know you?" Kagome asked the girl. She looked up blushing, embarrassed.

The girl's voice grew low and serious. "I am Amika. I…I heard your screams the night you conceived. I," her eyes began pouring tears, "heard everything, that night when the demon bastard raped you!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide, brimmed with tears. Sango stood.

"And you did nothing? You left her to this fate while you sat and did nothing?" she shouted.

"Please! He would have killed me if I had tried. I know of such things all to well," she tried to explain.

"Still, to not have done something-,"

"Sango," Miroku shouted gathering her in her arms while she cried. It grew silent in the hut, except for Sango's tear shed.

"My mother, she suffered the same fate as you. Her father tried to stop the beast, but instead the demon killed him. It was under my step-father's judgment I stay." The girl looked straight into Kagome's eyes. "I am a bastard hanyou, just like your child will be, if the father does not kill him."

"Him?" Kagome asked looking down at the futon instead of Inuyasha's hurt gaze.

"I can tell, just by being this close. Other demons cannot feel the spirit of the baby like I can. Like my mother's rapist could," Amika explained.

"Amika, we should leave. You have found her, what more could we do?" The mother put a hand on Amika's shoulder. Amika sighed.

"She is right. We are no use to you anymore." Amika turned to leave, while the mother turned back.

"There…there is no greater pain than having something so precious stolen from you. I was the village head's daughter, but I was reduced to a peasant when I became pregnant with Amika." She knelt down close to Kagome, holding the miko's hands in hers. "Remember this—it is not your baby's fault this happened. Make sure you know that, and he knows that. I also hope you find someone like my Yoshi.

"Yoshi helped me when I was alone, with only a baby in my arms and no family. I am sure someone here would only be happy to love you like my Yoshi does me. Good luck to you." She stood up and walked silently out of the hut. Everyone stayed quiet. The sounds of a man and women talking and walking away could be heard.

"Well…that was weird," Miroku stated. Kagome let out a choked laugh. Sango smiled.

"Kagome?" Sango looked at her.

"I'm fine, Sango. I have already made peace with it. I just…a boy." Kagome smiled and smiled wide. "I'm having a baby boy!"

* * *

Duckgirl566: To everyone who had no idea what was up in chapter 2? That was it. Ta da!

Ducky alter ego: Filler chapters, hated by all.

Duckgirl566: That was NOT filler! The message from Amika's mom was really important!

Ducky alter ego: Sure it was, toothless.

Duckgirl566: Hey!

Ducky alter ego: Oh come on, it was funny and you know it. :turns to readers: She came home from the dental surgeon yesterday, and she was so funny.

Duckgirl566: I was still drugged up!

Ducky alter ego: You couldn't walk!

Duckgirl566: At least you weren't there. God it was horrible.

Ducky alter ego: From what Brookey told me, it was disaster. You were crying, and the dental surgeon couldn't find a spot for the IV!

Duckgirl566: Oh sure, that's so funny. Why don't we get a needle and poke you with it twelve times. The guy was slapping my arm, trying to find a spot.

Ducky alter ego: Oh please.

Duckgirl566: He was out to get me, I swear!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Kagome sighed in the emptiness of her hut. She was alone, but she knew that the other were only a hop away. Or a scream, if something were to happen. 

Amika stirred up so many things in her heart. Rape was such an ugly word, and ugly thing. But it had happened to her. Kagome was raped. But unlike Amika's almost happy ending, she did not have anyone. Of course she loved Inuyasha, but she had to be serious. Inuyasha would never want to be tied down. They still needed to find the jewel shards. The quest was not yet over.

Kagome would only be in everyone's way. Sango and Miroku would get married, just like Miroku promised her. They would have many, many children. Miroku would defiantly see to that. But their babies would be happy. They would be reminders of what love could do. Sango would walk around happily, knowing that she had her baby with the man who loved her. It was conceived in joy and love, not pain and sorrow.

Shippo would eventually find a young girl to love, to be with. He would have a family, a home, a life. He would prosper, leaving the group. They had become his parents, a family in some twisted, but happy way.

Inuyasha, he was the one who started it all. What would he do? Surely something great, that Kagome knew. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. He would do something great for people, un less he went to hell with Kikyo.

Kagome tried not to think of Kikyo, but to no use. Inuyasha had his decision made—he would go with Kikyo. Why should he stay with her, with a child that wasn't his? Kagome knew he was made she didn't tell him who the father was, but how did he feel about the rape? Surely he did not think she brought her rapist to her. At first Kagome was worried her would think she was some slut, some whore that let random demons have their way with her.

"_Don't you get it Kagome? He should be here with you. He abandoned you. Hell, he didn't even mark you. Whoever you chose to do this with is one son of a bitch."_

Now she was worried that he thought she was weak. He hated running, taking the easy way out. Weakness was something Inuyasha did not tolerate with himself, why would he take a mate who was weak? Kagome let the tears come silently.

He would go with her, with Kikyo. There was nothing Kagome could do about it.

A rustle at the door jarred Kagome from her thoughts.

"W-who's there?" she cursed herself for stuttering.

"It's just me."

She sighed. "Inuyasha, don't scare me like that. I can barley see you in here, it's so dark." She felt a clawed hand touch the side of her face. "Oh, there you are. Guess you can see me just fine." He stayed silent. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," he said after some silence. "I'm so sorry Kagome." Kagome could hear him trying to repress it, but she knew what was going on. Inuyasha was crying. "it is my fault this happened to you, all of this is my fault. I broke my promise to protect you. I should have been there, to save you. I can only imagine how it felt. Sango finally told us how she found you. The entire time, I felt myself ripping into thousands of pieces.

"I know this must be so difficult for you, but I have only one thing to ask of you Kagome. Tell me who it was. Who did this to you? I…I need to know who would do something so sick to such a girl."

"Inuyasha, please. It was not your fault this happened. I have let go of it. I can't keep feeling sorry about it. Matsu will be a baby who is loved. Not a baby who reminds me of my sorrows."

"Kagome…I wanted to leave," he whispered. Kagome gasped, letting go of his hand.

"So you made your choice. I hope you and Kikyo are happy together," Kagome said, trying to ignore the tears and the bitter taste in her mouth.

"No! I mean, I'm not leaving for Kikyo. I decided to stay. I had wanted to leave you and…Matsu's?" she nodded her head, "father to be together. Kagome…I need you to know. I will be yours, if you'll have me."

They quiet. The crickets outside chirped, their song already lulled the village to sleep.

"Yes Inuyasha, but only if you will take Matsu as your own," Kagome whispered.

"Of course." He took her hand and placed it on her large belly, covering it with her own. "I love you Kagome. I love both of you." Tears brimmed her eyes and they kissed, a hand going into her hair. He released her lips, giving them both air.

"Oh Inuyasha, I love y," she stopped and grunted, a squeal coming form her throat.

"Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?" He moved away from her, only to begin sniffing her furiously.

"I…Inuyasha…it's…Matsu…it's time!"

* * *

Duckgirl566: WHAAA!

Ducky alter ego: Shut your face!

Duckgirl566: But...but...

Ducky alter ego: No buts, just keep writing. Besides, this really should not have been a shock for you, seeing is how YOU WROTE IT!

Duckgirl566: Kagome really isn't that whiny 15-year-old from Tokyo any more, is she?

Ducky alter ego: And to think I thought I was a freak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Duckgirl566: I love this chapter. It is now officially my favorite.**

**Ducky alter ego: But it is so short, how can it be your favorite?**

**Duckgirl566: Okay, see it like this. Say you've met an amazing man who respects you, nutures you, loves you, and adores you. You are madly in love with him. You decide that, after a period of wonderful dating and being in each other's company almost 24/7, you want to make love with him. SO, you are "doing the do" and all of sudden, he has a "less than average" size penis. You wouldn't leave him, now would you?**

**Ducky alter ego: You're kidding, right?**

**Duckgirl566: Um, no.**

**Ducky alter ego: Oh my God, she's serious!**

**Duckgirl566: Ugh, just read the chapter guys. Ignore her.**

**Ducky alter ego: I mean, seriously! You have to be kidding me.**

**Duckgirl566: NO!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But hey, dreams can come true, right?**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha shouted his eyes wide. He ran out the door, only to turn back. "Oh, I'm gonna go get Kaede and Sango," he said.

Kagome looked at him incredulously, "I figured as much." A few seconds later Kaede walked in, followed by a worried Sango. Shippo poked his head in, but after seeing Kagome lying down with her legs wide open and in pain, he scampered away.

"S-Sango, K-Kaede, I think it's time," Kagome groaned as another wave of pain shot through her. "Yup, defiantly time."

"It will be alright Kagome," Sango coached. She wiped her forehead. "Kaede," Sango turned to the old miko, "how close are we really?"

"I would say Lady Kagome is half-way dilated. It should not be much further now." **(A/N): Okay people, let's level here. I have no clue how the birth process goes. I have a good guess, and that's how it is. After I am finished biology next year, I can come back and update this, making some sense. For now, we must deal with what little knowledge I have. Thank you for understanding!**

"Oh my God, this is it, Kagome. This is what we've been anticipating for all this time!" Sango squealed with excitement. Kagome smiled.

"M-Miroku, could you get the…"

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "Oh, of course." He dug through her bag, pulling out what he had recognized as a video camera. Kagome had shown him how to use it. "Alright Kagome, it is on. Are you sure you want the whole thing?" he asked.

"Y-yes, for my mom," she stuttered, another wave of pain shaking her body. "Oh my God…"

Inuyasha cringed, from seeing Kagome in pain, _and _the pain she was causing his hand. "K-Kagome…p-please…have m-mercy…"

Kagome shot him the look of a crazy murderer. "You're kidding. You can be impaled through the stomach by you full-demon brother, you can fall from a cliff in your human form, and you can defeat a terrible demon that terrorized all of Japan for over fifty years, and you can't handle getting your hand squeezed. Inuyasha, that is really pathetic."

"Love you too, honey," Inuyasha muttered cringing again when she groaned pain. Meanwhile, Miroku was having the time of his life with the camcorder.

"Hello Kagome's family from the future, my name is Miroku and with Kagome's help, I have mastered this creation called 'video recorder'. I have been asked by the soon-to-be-mother herself to document this day, since you are not able to be here in person. This might come in handy for when my beloved Sango bears our many, many children."

"Miroku!"

"Sorry. Here we have Lady Kaede, the village priestess, who will be delivering the baby. Trust me when I say she knows what she is doing. She has been doing this for a very long time."

"Lord Monk," came an old voice.

"Sorry. And here was have the lovely Sango, assisting Lady Kaede."

"Miroku, trying the get a fire started. Go away." She swatted at him and the camera.

"And here we have the lady of the hour. Are you doing alright, Lady Kagome? Your face is very red and you are sweating profusely."

"Would you leave her the," Inuyasha let out a groan of pain while Miroku zoomed in on his hand, "hell alone?"

"Fully dilated," Kaede called out. Kagome grew nervous. She groaned again, hoping the pain would leave her soon.

"Anything you would like to say before you officially become a mother, Kagome?" Miroku asked, zooming on her face.

"I wish I had some pain killers from my own era, and I wish I never gave you that God-damned camera!"

"Push, Lady Kagome. I need ye to push," Kaede asked. Kagome let out another moan.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it," Inuyasha coached. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"Oh my God, is THAT the HEAD!"

"Miroku, shut-up!" they all shouted, except for Kagome who screamed as she pushed again.

They all grew silent. The air seemed still, almost as if time itself stopped. Then cries of a baby filled the atmosphere, causing smiles on everyone's face. The only thing that could kill it would have been another sound. This is exactly what happened.

The sound of a howling wolf sounded throughout the land.

* * *

**Duckgirl566: Please review!**

**Ducky alter ego: I think she was really serious guys!**

**Duckgirl566: How can you be so vain?**

**Ducky alter ego: See?**


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

"What was that?" Kagome asked, squeezing Inuyasha's hand tighter. He tried to suppress the growl growing deep in his throat. He could sense her distress, her anguish.

"It is as I feared," Kaede said, handing the child to Sango. She held it close to her as it cried. "Sango, keep the baby with you. The father has come to claim his young."

"No," Kagome whispered, closing her eyes. "No, No, NO!" she screamed. "He will not take my baby from me."

Kaede quickly tried to clean up Kagome. Miroku turned the camera to face himself.

"Well folks, that's it. Kagome has given birth to a baby boy. Now, for a quick look at the new, clean baby and this is done, though I would love to record the ass-whooping Inuyasha will probably deliver. Until next time Kagome's family from the future, here is…"

"Matsu," Inuyasha said, holding Kagome close.

"Matsu, a beautiful..." Miroku grew quiet. "Hanyou wolf pup?"

"Inuyasha, please, don't-," Kagome started, but it was too late. Miroku was shoved aside. Inuyasha stared down Sango until she moved her arms slightly, letting him look at them newborn. The pup looked up at him, showing off big brown eyes. It had black hair, clean from the bath Sango had given him. Two brown and black ears swiveled on his head, listening to everything going on around him. A fuzzy brown tail with black tips came from his backside.

Inuyasha lifted the pup up high and sniffed it. Everyone grew quiet. Inuyasha looked so serious throughout his inspection of the pup; it was a surprise for everyone when he smiled.

"Listen here, you. Me and my mate ain't gonna raise no wolf. You are gonna be raised inu and live with other inu, got that?" The pup cocked its head to the side and Inuyasha did something completely out of character.

He laughed. He smiled and laughed holding the child close.

"Fat fucking chance, inu-baka."

A silhouette stood in the doorway, hiding his face with the natural shadow of night. Koga stepped into the light, his face covered with the rain from outside.

"You can't have him Koga, he isn't yours," Kagome said, standing. She grimaced as Sango rushed to her side, ushering her to lie back down. Kagome sat back down on the futon. "Please, leave."

Miroku looked at Kagome's serious expression. Realization flew over him. Koga was Matsu's true father. Koga had taken Kagome all those many months ago and did the unthinkable in the forest. Amika heard Koga and Kagome in the woods.

The pain both Kagome and Inuyasha felt…was caused by Koga.

Then a baby was shoved into Miroku's arms as Inuyasha ran forth at Koga, smashing the front wall of the hut as they tumbled outside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, and Matsu began to wail. Sango took the baby from Miroku and gave him to Kagome.

"He senses your distress Kagome, you must calm down. Inuyasha will be fine, but for the sake of Matsu you need to keep it together. He senses your every emotion at this age, as a survival technique," Sango explained, dropping her kimono to reveal her demon slayer's outfit. "Miroku, we cannot interfere with Koga and Inuyasha's battle to claim a mate, but we need to protect the village from their fight."

"Yes," he said and ran out of the hut, Sango in tow. Kaede smiled at Kagome.

"Do not worry child, I am sure Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango will come back to us safely."

"I know, Kaede. But I feel so helpless. I should be out there to stop their fighting. I'm afraid…"

"One of them might kill the other? Yes dear, but I am afraid it is for the best. To demons that both want the same female to mate, they battle each other for dominance. Now the stakes are higher, because of Matsu," the old miko explained. Kagome hugged her baby to her chest.

_Please be okay Inuyasha, but don't kill him.

* * *

_

Koga felt worn. His face was every color it shouldn't be and he was exhausted. Inuyasha was not holding back, so he had decided to give it his all too. Koga landed a swift kick in the hanyou's side, sending Inuyasha into a tree at the forest's edge.

Inuyasha looked out to see Koga rushing to him, wanting to get in another blow. The rain made it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of him. But he knew when Koga was there when the air shifted as Koga's leg shot out toward his head. Inuyasha reacted quickly, grabbing Koga's ankle and twisting it, making him howl in pain. Inuyasha tossed Koga, making the wolf land on his chest. Inuyasha pounced, landing on the wolf demon's chest, knocking the air out of him. Inuyasha picked him up by his neck and smashed him into a tree.

"Listen here you bastard—I'm not going to kill you for the claim on Kagome. She is already mine." He slammed him into another tree, making its large branches sway. "No, I'm going to kill you for raping her." He slammed Koga against another tree, even harder. Pieces of the bark flew past them. "I'm going to kill you for making her suffer." Slam. Koga struggled under his grip, desperate for air.

"I'm going to kill you for screwing her against her will, and not marking her." Inuyasha's eyes grew red, marks of his full demon side appearing on his face. "You didn't even have the balls to stay by her side while she gave birth to _your _pup."

Koga let out a guttural sound, sending his fist to smash against Inuyasha's face. "I know what I did," he shouted. Tears began to slowly come from Koga's eyes. "I know damn well what I did to her. But it wasn't my fault."

Koga watched as Inuyasha battled against himself. His eyes changed colors rapidly, amber to violet to crimson blood red. His ears shrank, demon ears growing, only to be replaced by human ears, those replaced by the hanyou ears. Marks appeared and faded on his face. Koga grabbed his shoulders, slamming him into a tree.

"It was that bitch of yours! That wench that smells of death!" Koga shouted, hoping Inuyasha would hear him above his own sounds of pain and savagery.

* * *

Sango and Miroku ran to were the demon and hanyou were fighting.

"I know they hate each other, and it is only instinct, but I hope they don't kill each other," Sango said as they ran. Miroku grimaced.

"Don't be in high hopes, my dear," Miroku said, panting. "We have both seen them quarrel before, and that was before this, before Matsu came into our lives. Inuyasha has already told Kagome he would stay with her and Matsu. She told him she wanted to be his mate. Koga, being his moronic self, would not take heed of this. They are both now competing for something much more than Lady Kagome's affection." He turned and looked at her, the women he loved. "They are competing for her pup, too."

Sango blushed at the suggestive look he gave her and sped up, running as fast as she could. Miroku sighed. _I _must _get in shape if I am going to keep up with her._

Sango stopped and stood at the clearing seeing Koga with Inuyasha pinned against a tree.

"He is struggling with his demon side; it is trying to escape him. Oh Kami-sama, this is worse than I thought it would be," Miroku said when he got to her side. Sango was about to say something when they heard Koga's voice over the thundering rain.

"It was that bitch of yours! That wench that smells of death! She cast a spell upon me, that Kikyo bitch!" And Koga pointed. He pointed to the edge of the forest.

And sure enough, there she was. Kikyo stood at the tree line, arrow pointed steady. Where Kagome stood holding Matsu, next to Kaede.

* * *

**Duckgirl566: Okay everyone, I have something I need help deciding. **

**Ducky alter ego: Because, you know, she's incompetent.**

**Duckgirl566: Shut up. Anyway, I have some stories started.I am going to start another story this summer. I have them listed below, but I need help figuring out which idea I want to do! Please, help me by putting the number of the story you like in a review. Thank you!**

**Ducky alter ego: See how cruel she is? She wants you to do her dirty work!**

**Duckgirl566: Oh please, I'm just asking for a little bit of help.**

**Ducky alter ego: Yeah, and soon she'll want you guys to rub her feet and-**

**Duckgirl566: I would NEVER put someone through _that _sort of torture.**

**The Man On My Mother's Night Table**

_**A Fruits Basket Fanfic**_

**Rated- T (Light swearing and mild violence. Characters intake in tobacco and alcohol. Sex Humor (sex jokes) told by (guess who?)**

**Genre- Romance/Comedy**

**Summary- I found his picture on her night table. I had no idea who he was, but from the tear stains on the paper I knew he broke my mother's heart.**

**All-American Boy**

_**An Inuyasha Fanfic**_

**Rated- T (Mild Swearing, mention of sex, sex jokes, and intake of alcohol. Mention of drugs/illegal substances)****Genre- Romance/Comedy/Drama****Summary- Mike's friend meets their teacher for the next school year. But when he calls him ice-prince in front of his mother, she turns quite cold herself. Between love, secrets, missing fathers, and skating, Mike has a LOT going on this summer!**

**To Catch A Rat**

_**A Fruits Basket Fanfic**_

**Rated- M (Mentions of sex, sex jokes. Characters swear and intake alcohol. Mention of rape, illegal substances, and smoking of tobacco. Mild Violence, Character death.**

**Genre- Romance/Angst**

**Summary- Tohru's distant cousin comes to visit, setting her eyes on Yuki. But when she finds out about the curse, Gen Honda sets out with Tohru to break it. But when things go wrong and emotions go haywire, could Gen be wanted for murder?**

**A Parents' Understanding**

**_An Inuyasha _Fanfic**

**Rated- T (Characters making out, mentioning sex between minors and adults. Mild to Severe violence. Alcohol intake among characters/minors.)**

**Genre- Romance/Drama**

**Summary- Yoko has found love, not easy for a hanyou. But her parents would never approve. Fathers will feud, cultures will clash, and hearts will collide. Oh to love a wolf demon. Oh to be a teenager.**

**Saving Our Future**

**_An Inuyasha Fanfic_**

**Rated- M (Mentions of sex, alcohol, mating among demons. NO LEMON. Mild to severe violence. Character death.)**

**Genre- Romance/Comedy**

**Summary- Inuyasha and Kagome are back in the past, and the quest is almost over. Inuyasha is determined to change the events in the future, despite the warnings given to him. But is Kagome forgetting what happened five years in the future? What about Kikyo? Sequel to _Our Future _**

**Unexpected Delivery**

_**An Inuyasha Fanfic**_

**Rated- T (Mild swearing, mild violence.)**

**Genre- Romance/Comedy**

**Summary- Kagome is caught alone in the forest after a fight with Inuyasha and she is being stalked by…something. Inuayasha can't help but feel weird 'in the south' ever since his nap in the forest. Then a fairy comes along and says she impregnated Kagome wish Inuyasha's DNA!**

**The Game-1, 2, & 3**

_**An Inuyasha (1), Fullmetal Alchemist (2), and Fruits Basket (3) Fanfic(s)**_

**Rated- M (Mild to severe swearing, Mild to severe violence. Character death(s). Terrifying suspense and torture. Mention of sex, rape.)**

**Genre- Suspense/Horror/Tragedy**

**Summary- He loves to kill. He loves to hear you scream. He knows exactly what you're afraid of. And if you enter his playing field, he'll make sure you lose The Game.

* * *

**

**Duckgirl566: I hope everyone votes for a story!**

**Ducky alter ego: I'm going to take a nap. I want to enjoy life before you enslave the world.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered, holding Matsu close to her chest. Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome and Kaede's side.

"Kagome, I think we should leave-," Miroku began to calmly say.

"Kaede, is it possible for Kikyo to do that? Is there any chance Koga is telling us the truth?" Sango asked. Kaede looked down, ashamed.

"I suppose that if my dead sister found a sub-doing spell strong enough, yes," the old miko said. Kagome gasped and began to shake uncontrollably. Sango wrapped an arm around her as Matsu began to wail.

* * *

"Kikyo…"Inuyasha whispered. He threw Koga to the ground, ignoring the cough and groan of pain.

Kikyo was powerful. Kikyo didn't like Kagome. To her, Kagome was in the way of taking Inuyasha to Hell. That was what Kikyo wanted, Kagome gone. All of Kikyo's objectives would happen when Kagome was gone. But Kikyo might have wanted more than that. Kikyo might have wanted revenge.

He walked over to Kikyo. He heard Kagome's breathing hitch and Matsu began to wail.

"_Inuyasha!" she gasped and put her hand over her chest. "Don't scare me like that. What are you doing out here?"_

"_The better question is, what are you doing out here?"_

Thoughts of all they had been through went through his mind.

"_This is the third morning in a row. What the hell is going on with you?" He eyed the miko suspiciously._

"_I haven't been feeling well. That's all," she said._

All they had said, all they had did.

"_When are you going to learn monk that grabbing a woman's butt isn't going to get you anywhere?" Inuyasha asked him. Miroku just rubbed his head, trying to quell the swelling of his new bump. Kagome's eyes grew wide. Inuyasha turned to the miko with a look of concern on his face. "Kagome, are you okay?" He could smell the raw fear coming off of her in waves, and the smell of salty tears were fast coming too._

"_I just…let's make camp and have some lunch, okay? If you'll all excuse me, I…I need to be alone for a little while." Kagome ran quickly into the woods, not allowing her companions to ask any questions. _

…

"_Inuyasha, something is wrong with our fair ladies. I think, more specifically, Lady Kagome."_

_Inuyasha looked up at the name 'Kagome'. His eyes, once filled with boredom, were now filled with concern for her welfare. "What do you mean bouzo?" He tried to sound as tough as he could, but in reality he was quaking inside. The woman he loved, secretly of course, was in some type trouble and he wanted to know about it._ Why wouldn't she come to me? I mean, sure she would go to Sango, but why wouldn't she tell me?

…

"_I smelled her fear. She's been smelling strangely lately, but I can't figure out why."_

…

_Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and sad when Kagome sobbed the words he hated to hear._

_"I'm pregnant."_

…

"_What do you mean you can't tell us!"_

_She stared up at him to meet his hard gaze. "I mean I can't tell you!"_

…

"_This, 'pregnancy test' from Lady Kagome's era was correct. She is indeed pregnant," she said. Inuyasha felt a terrible pang in his chest so great that instinctively grabbed his heart._

…

_The entire scene shouted, "comfort me" but the hanyou couldn't find it in himself to do it. Here she was, baring another man's child, and he was just the lonesome hanyou that didn't deserve her but loved her all the same._

_Kagome sensed his presence and looked up at him, flashing a weak smile. "What? No congratulations?" A choked sob escaped her throat. Kagome held her head in her hands and cried. Inuyasha knelt down next to fallen miko and held her. She put her head on his chest and sobbed for God only knows how long. All the while Inuyasha had one thought going through his head._

'Who is he?'

…

"_Inuyasha?" His eyes fluttered open and stared down at the miko he held. "Inuyasha, did you stay with me all night?" _

"_Uh…yeah. I guess I did." He blushed and released her._

…

"_Kagome… who is he?" she turned around. Kagome had forgotten Inuyasha was even there._

"_Inuyasha, please, I-,"_

"_Tell me." Inuyasha's voice was cold. She knew this would happen. He was always jealous when other men were around. Now she was having another man's baby, so his need to be overprotective would kick into overdrive. Kagome sighed and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Trust me when I say this Inuyasha. You don't want to know." She walked out of the hut, leaving the hanyou alone._

Kikyo's stone cold eyes met his, though he wasn't seeing her.

_He knew that women were raped sometimes. When he was child he saw men drag women into the woods and do the horrible deed. But that could never happen to his Kagome. She wasn't ever alone and she was always at school or studying at the shrine in her era. She couldn't have been raped. Never._

…

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, bursting into the hut where the new family plus miko plus fox demon resided. Kagome drew and hushed finger to her lips to shush the hanyou._

"_Inuyasha be quiet, this baby was just born a few moments ago!"_

"_Inuyasha, Inuyasha! You should have seen it!" Shippo cried, only to get the same gesture Kagome gave to Inuyasha. He brought the volume of his voice down. "Kagome was amazing! She delivered the baby all by herself. It was kinda gross, but she did it." He raced over to Kagome, jumping into her now clean arms. "Are you gonna be doin' that in a few months Kagome?"_

_Kagome looked down at the little demon sadly, faking a smile for him. "Yes Shippo, but I'll be at Ai's end."_

_Kagome put Shippo down and turned to Inuyasha. "How did it go out there?" she asked, pointing towards the door._

"_Fine, but—,"_

"_Lady Ai!" "Kagome!" "Kagome!" came the cries of two monks and a demon slayer._

…

_Inuyasha sat by the river. It made him want to die. Kagome was having a pup. But it wasn't his pup. That was the only problem. Kagome did not glow with the radiance of a soon to be mother. She never talked about names. Hell, she wouldn't even talk about the father. That was what bugged him the most. The fact Kagome refused to tell him who the father was irked him; making his suspicions seem more like reality._

…

_Instead of being grossed out like Kagome thought he would be, Inuyasha walked around the mess she made to rub soothing circles on her back and held her hair. She heaved again, but still he stayed by her side, trying to comfort the miko the best he could. When she was finished, nothing left in her stomach, he led her to the creek bed to help wash her face and to get her to sip water. As soon as the acid taste in her mouth had almost dissipated, Inuyasha held her, placing a clawed hand on her belly._

It will hurt too much to see them in love, together, with a baby that I wish was mine.

…

When the father comes to her, I will leave

…

"_Is that why you did all of those things, Inuyasha? Is that why you've helped me with this?" she gestured to her belly, indicating the baby. The fire in her eyes scared him, terrified him. "Is that why you," she got quiet, looking down at the ground, only to look up again with tears in her eyes, "you held me all those times I cried? You only wanted to find out who he father is?"_

…

"_Shut-up!" he shouted. Everything grew still. Birds got quiet; clouds seemed to stop drifting by in the sky. The grass stopped growing, the leaves stopped dancing. The sun even seemed to stop rising. Time itself had stopped for Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_It has been nothing but one God-damn struggle for me to even stay here, let alone be with you guys. I have been through countless times where all I was given was crap, for trying to help. Hormones, vomiting, crying, names, all of that is some of the shit I've dealt with the past nine God-damn months. I have been doing everything a decent father would do for his mate, all this time."_

_His eyes seemed to get a red haze to them for a second, only for Inuyasha to get some control back. "Don't you get it Kagome? He should be here_ with _you. He abandoned you. Hell, he didn't even mark you. Whoever you chose to do this with is one son of a bitch. Yet you decide to _protect him_. He has a pup, yet he isn't here, taking responsibility for this, for what he did!_

"_So don't give me that "pretending to care" shit, Kagome. It seems like_ _I'm_ _the only one who_ does _care!"_

…

"_Inuyasha?" she whispered, turning around to face him again. He looked up at her from the ground. "I am due in three days. Whether you are there or not is your choice." She began walking away towards the village, only to stop. "And, if what you say is true, I am not protecting him. I am protecting you."_

…

"_I'm fine, Sango. I have already made peace with it. I just…a boy." Kagome smiled and smiled wide. "I'm having a baby boy!"_

…

"_W-who's there?"_

"_It's just me."_

_She sighed. "Inuyasha, don't scare me like that. I can barley see you in here, it's so dark." She felt a clawed hand touch the side of her face. "Oh, there you are. Guess you can see me just fine." He stayed silent. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"_

"_No, I'm not," he said after some silence. "I'm so sorry Kagome." Kagome could hear him trying to repress it, but she knew what was going on. Inuyasha was crying. "it is my fault this happened to you, all of this is my fault. I broke my promise to protect you. I should have been there, to save you. I can only imagine how it felt. Sango finally told us how she found you. The entire time, I felt myself ripping into thousands of pieces._

"_I know this must be so difficult for you, but I have only one thing to ask of you Kagome. Tell me who it was. Who did this to you? I…I need to know who would do something so sick to such a girl."_

"_Inuyasha, please. It was not your fault this happened. I have let go of it. I can't keep feeling sorry about it. Matsu will be a baby who is loved. Not a baby who reminds me of my sorrows."_

…

_He took her hand and placed it on her large belly, covering it with her own. "I love you Kagome. I love both of you." Tears brimmed her eyes and they kissed, a hand going into her hair. He released her lips, giving them both air._

"_Oh Inuyasha, I love y," she stopped and grunted, a squeal coming form her throat._

"_Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?" He moved away from her, only to begin sniffing her furiously._

"_I…Inuyasha…it's…Matsu…it's time!"_

…

"_Holy shit!" Inuyasha shouted his eyes wide. He ran out the door, only to turn back. "Oh, I'm gonna go get Kaede and Sango," he said. _

_Kagome looked at him incredulously, "I figured as much." A few seconds later Kaede walked in, followed by a worried Sango. Shippo poked his head in, but after seeing Kagome lying down with her legs wide open and in pain, he scampered away._

…

_Inuyasha cringed, from seeing Kagome in pain, and the pain she was causing his hand. "K-Kagome…p-please…have m-mercy…"_

_Kagome shot him the look of a crazy murderer. "You're kidding. You can be impaled through the stomach by you full-demon brother, you can fall from a cliff in your human form, and you can defeat a terrible demon that terrorized all of Japan for over fifty years, and you can't handle getting your hand squeezed. Inuyasha, that is really pathetic."_

"_Love you too, honey," Inuyasha muttered cringing again when she groaned pain._

…

"_Come on Kagome, you can do it," Inuyasha coached. She closed her eyes and screamed._

…

_The air seemed still, almost as if time itself stopped. Then cries of a baby filled the atmosphere, causing smiles on everyone's face._

…

_Inuyasha, please, don't-," Kagome started, but it was too late. Miroku was shoved aside. Inuyasha stared down Sango until she moved her arms slightly, letting him look at them newborn. The pup looked up at him, showing off big brown eyes. It had black hair, clean from the bath Sango had given him. Two brown and black ears swiveled on his head, listening to everything going on around him. A fuzzy brown tail with black tips came from his backside._

_Inuyasha lifted the pup up high and sniffed it. Everyone grew quiet. Inuyasha looked so serious throughout his inspection of the pup; it was a surprise for everyone when he smiled._

"_Listen here, you. Me and my mate ain't gonna raise no wolf. You are gonna be raised inu and live with other inu, got that?" The pup cocked its head to the side and Inuyasha did something completely out of character._

_He laughed. He smiled and laughed holding the child close._

…

"_Listen here you bastard—I'm not going to kill you for the claim on Kagome. She is already mine." He slammed him into another tree, making its large branches sway. "No, I'm going to kill you for raping her." He slammed Koga against another tree, even harder. Pieces of the bark flew past them. "I'm going to kill you for making her suffer." Slam. Koga struggled under his grip, desperate for air._

"_I'm going to kill you for screwing her against her will, and not marking her." Inuyasha's eyes grew red, marks of his full demon side appearing on his face._

…

_Love you honey…Come on Kagome, you can do it…causing smiles on everyone's faces… Me and my mate ain't gonna raise no wolf. You are gonna be raised inu and live with other inu, got that?...She is already mine…I love you…Matsu as your own…I love you…my mate…I love you, my mate…I…_

"Inuyasha, have you finally become the wiser? Have you finally realized that girl is not for you?" Kikyo came close to him as Matsu's wail grew louder. "She is not of this world Inuyasha. She does not belong here. She and that monstrosity do not belong here, with you. You do not belong with them."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. The others didn't dare move.

Inuyasha embraced Kikyo tightly to his chest. Kikyo looked at the group and smirked, before moving closer to Inuyasha. Kagome let out a choked sob.

_Lies…it was all lies…even after what he said, after all we've been through. I loved him…I still do._ Kagome collapsed to her knees, causing Sango, Miroku, and Kaede to rush to her. Matsu's wailing continued.

"Kikyo..."Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes, my Inuyasha?" she said back, loud enough for the others to hear. Even Kaede was ashamed at her sister.

"Death," he began slowly, so Kikyo was able to not notice his slight moment. He smirked, before he let out a small chuckle, "is coming to you." Before Kikyo could react, Inuyasha shoved his hand through her abdomen. She let out a strangled cry as souls of young women flew hastily out of her body. The sound of clay breaking, smashing on the ground and sloshing in the mud filled his ears. Inuyasha took back his hand, letting Kikyo fall into the mud. He put his barefoot to her face. Tears stained the dead miko's face, though he held no remorse. "Bitch," he cursed, bring his foot down hard, smashing her face into hundreds of pieces.

Inuyasha looked back up at the group as he stepped away from Kikyo. Kagome stood with Sango and Miroku's help. She hugged Matsu close to her chest and ran, ran to Inuyasha. He ran to her and they met in the middle. They family embraced, Kagome crying into his chest. Inuyasha smiled and held them closer.

Family. He liked that word.

* * *

**Duckgirl566: Happy Independence Day!**

**Ducky alter ego: Shut your face, I'm trying to watch Inuyasha.**

**Duckgirl566: It'll be on Saturday.**

**Ducky alter ego: Shut up! Kagura's talking!**

**Duckgirl566: That kid freaks me out.**

**Ducky alter ego: SHUT UP!**

**Duckgirl566: FINE! I just want to tell them how the next chapter is the last. :cries uncontrolably: I don't want this to end!**

**Ducky alter ego: They're talking about Princess Abi and the other wolrd, shut. up.**

**Duckgirl566: FINE!**

**Ducky alter ego: FINE!**

**Duckgirl566: FINE!**

**Ducky alter ego: Sango and Miroku are having a cozy moment!**

**Duckgirl566: He doesn't ruin it in this episode?**

**Ducky alter ego: YES::looks at TV: YOU MADE ME MISS IT!**

**Duckgirl566: Well maybe you should stop yelling!**

**Ducky alter ego: SHUT. UP!**


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, making Inuyasha do a face-plant into the dirt. The fang flew out of his grip, turning into nothing but a rusty stick. "I thought I told you, no swords! And stop cursing, you're setting such a bad example," Kagome shouted from the hut doorway, hands on her hips. Inuyasha lifted his head off the ground and growled.

"You're coddling him, Kagome! And just because I swear doesn't mean he will," Inuyasha shouted back. He stood up and retrieved his sword, looking at the little boy.

"Why is Mommy being such a bitch, Daddy?" the little boy asked, causing surrounding villagers to stumble, chuckle and a man to trip. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he tried to run, but it was to no avail.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She rushed out of the house as quickly as she could, but her condition left her very immobile. The little boy giggled at his father, poking his ears. Inuyasha groaned, though it was muffled by the pit his wife had made around him.

Slowly, Inuyasha lifted his head to look at the boy. His eyes were wide and curious, waiting for an answer to his question. Inuyasha sighed and laid his head back down into his hanyou-shaped ditch.

"Because that is how pregnant women are, Matsu. And that is how it is, and will always be," Inuyasha answered, only to feel a shoe come in contact with his head.

"Matsu, I never want you to listen to a word you father says, understood? And never use that kind of language, or you might never see the world outside that hut again, got it?" The little boy nodded his head. Kagome leaned down as far as she could and Matsu kissed her cheek, before running off into the village. Kagome smiled at the sight before turning to her husband with a frown. She sighed and hit upside the head with her fist.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha shouted, rubbing at the new lump on his head.

"That was for teaching our son that word? Are you really that clueless, Inuyasha?" The hanyou scowled at her words.

"Clueless to what?" he shouted.

"Matsu idolizes you! He looks at everything you do and say and tries to do the same thing. He wants to be like you, so he acts like you. Swearing and fighting are not things I want you to teach him!"

Inuyasha grew quiet, his face turning serious. "He... wants to be like me?" Kagome nodded her head. "But…why would he want that?"

Kagome groaned, annoyed at his stupidity. "Because he loves you, moron! Now dust yourself off, and take away that sword. I don't want him to learn to fight like that, Inuyasha. And no more using dirty words like that, alright?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's large, pregnant belly. "I thought you liked it when I used dirty words around you Kagome?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Inuyasha, s-stop it. Not now when I'm m-mad at you," she stammered before he licked her ear, leading her back to the hut.

"I thought I told ye both there would be no more of such things until six weeks after ye child is born." They jumped apart when they heard the voice.

"What are you doing here, you old hag?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome hurriedly tried to get rid of the terrible blush on her cheeks.

It hadn't always been easy for Inuyasha to make her weak in the knees. For months, Inuyasha made advances on his wife. But every time they got too far, Kagome would have some sort of flashback to the woods. Then, instead of making love to her, Inuyasha held her while she cried. It hadn't been until after Matsu began walking and talking that the couple had done what most couples do the night after the wedding.

Not that the wedding night had been pleasant at all whatsoever. Inuyasha had too much sake at the special dinner with all the villagers and Kagome had dragged him into their hut, Inuyasha completely passed out. There were many sits the next morning, not pleasant for a hanyou with a hangover.

Sango and Miroku had no trouble consummating their marriage, as it turned out. In fact, while Kagome and Inuyasha were taking small steps, they were taking leaps and bounds, to put it lightly. Matsu was only two and had three younger cousins to play with, except for the baby. Sango put it as, "Miroku was trying to re-populate to demon slayers." Now, while Matsu was the hyper age of five, there were four "little demon slayers" running around the village, with Sango trying to figure out how to tell Miroku about the fifth one on the way.

"I came here to tell ye I was leaving. I was called away to another village where they are without a miko. This means Lady Kagome will have to take my place for a few days. I have informed those in need of being informed."

"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha grunted, only for Kaede to place her own lump on his head. "Ouch!"

"You keep your hands off of my apprentice, for her good and yours. I could easily purify you, even in my old age," the old miko warned, before walking away. Inuyasha groaned and headed for his hut, only to be unexpectedly knocked over by some small children.

"Inuyasha! I'm gonna get a sibwin!" shouted a little boy. A little girl pounced on Inuyasha's butt and ran up his back to stand on his head.

"We get a sibwin, just like Matsu!" she shouted, making Inuyasha cringe. She had a high-pitched voice, even for a little girl. A little boy squirmed next to his sister and began blowing into one of his ears, while the other little boy jumped up and down repeatedly on his back.

"SANGO!" Inuyasha shouted before hoisting himself up. Little hands grabbed hold to the fire rat fur, holding it tightly so they wouldn't fall. The smallest boy held onto Inuyasha's neck, digging his feet into the cloth on his chest. The little girl sat on his shoulders, playing with his ears, giggling the entire time. The oldest boy climbed Inuyasha like a tree, scampering up and down his legs and torso. Matsu sat at Inuyasha's feet, rocking back and forth on the inu hanyou's toes. Sango, dressed in her usual kimono.

"Guys, what did I say about climbing all over uncle fuzzy ears?" Sango scolded, causing the children to giggle. Inuyasha grunted.

"Get. Them. Off of me!" he shouted, causing the children to laugh harder. Sango lifted her children off of the hanyou, being mindful of the baby on her hip. "God woman, you need to control your kids. So, ya told the pervert about the new pup on the way?" Sango blushed at his question and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, and he fainted on our hut floor after mumbling about money and space. I didn't really understand what he said." Then she smiled. "But he managed to cop a feel at me before he fell."

"Keh, same ol' letch." He turned and picked up his own kid, putting him on his shoulder. "He'll wake up and take it like a man. But if you want, I could knock some sense into him when he does."

She chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." They headed inside Inuyasha's hut when a scream came from inside it, so they ran. Matsu grabbed onto his father's head, trying not to fall from his perch. Kagome stood next to the table, clutching the edge.

"I think…it is time…oh my God!" Kagome let out a moan and tried to walk. Matsu climbed off his father and Inuyasha led Kagome to their bed. He chuckled.

"Hey, the baby is going to end his or her time in Kagome right where it started!" Sango slapped him over the head and led the children outside.

"I am _so _glad you find humor in this Inuyasha, because **you **are the one who is going to deliver this thing!" Kagome moaned in pain again. Inuyasha turned white.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow, wincing when she squeezed his hand harder. Kagome was sweating…a lot. She was in pain, and she was spouting something about it being all his fault.

Inuyasha smiled. It _was_ all his fault, just as it should have been. Last time, it was someone else, but this time it was his, theirs. Sure, he loved Matsu and he was his son. But that didn't stop the occasional question. _Why don't I look like you daddy? Why am I a wolf hanyou and you are a dog hanyou? Will the new baby look like me?_

The questions hurt, but he knew they would come. Kagome told him Matsu might even act out as a teenager. But they would get through it, together. Just like this. They would work together in love and- wait a second.

"What the **_hell_** did you say I have to do!"

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Oh, and Koga? He left after Kikyo's death, and never made another appearance. It was rumored that he found a mate, and she even had inu blood in her…and wolf, of course. They lived happily ever after too.

* * *

**Duckgirl566: I can't believe this is over!**

**Ducky alter ego: WHAAA!**

**Duckgirl566: Okay, so there are a few people I would like too thank.**

**Ducky alter ego: You know, so they know how awesome they are.**

**Weeping Wolf **(I hoped you liked it!)

**NCchick4456 **(For skimming the chapters, oh how you suck.)

**Crimson2006 **(I loved every review)

**eyes of the midnight wolf **(For freaking me out in chapter 3)

**Iloveinuyasha44 **(For reviewing every chapter, making me smile a little brighter)

**vampric goddess **(For creeping me out AND reviewing in like, every chapter)

**Clouds of the Sky **(For laughing at my agnsty fic)

**sourapple10000 **(For reviewing _almost_ every chapter and for having a yummy name!)

**SakuraAngel2001 **(For saying I'm a good writer, even though there are days when I want to chuck my notebook out the window and into my pool)

**Avelyn Lauren **(For reviewing _almost_ every chapter of this fic!)

**Akita-san **(See above!)

**Hanako Horigome **(For remembering the ever corny "It's A!" sign)

**VirginiasGirl **(Your name makes me want to go on vacation to Virginia like I used to!)

**And to everyone who put this on their favorite stories list! (All 23 of you!) **

**Ducky alter ego: Now, to all of you who care.**

**Duckgirl566: I have decided that, if I have the time, I am going to write a Furuba fic! **

**Ducky alter ego: Yay! Fruits Basket rocks!**

**Duckgirl566: Though I love Inuyasha, I want to expand to all the other awesome animes that I know.**

**Ducky alter ego: Yay! Inuyasha rocks!**

**Duckgirl566: Thanks for reading everyone, and for the last time...**

**Inuyasha isn't mine!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Check out the sequel, "A Parent's Understanding".

--Duckgirl566 3


End file.
